


A proposal

by TonalModulator



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Marriage as friends, Referenced Nerevar/Dumac, Referenced Nerevar/Voryn Dagoth, first council, pre-Battle of Red Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonalModulator/pseuds/TonalModulator
Summary: As the Chimer's discomfort with the Nord occupation deepens and Nerevar's political aptitude becomes clearer, Almalexia proposes the formation of the First Council.





	A proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of love the First Council all being friends and stuff.

Almalexia called the council meeting to a close and gathered her things while she waited for her friends. It had been a particularly long day, as they were hosting representatives from Houses scattered across Resdayn who wanted to express their ever-growing discomfort with the Nords' occupation. As usual, meetings like this were fraught with tension from both outright disagreements and more subtle scheming. Almalexia was anxious to retire to her chambers for dinner and drinks with her friends.

Sotha Sil had been seated next to her during the meeting, and now waited with her for the others. Vehk, ever observant of the political webs and always playing with the threads, was wrapping up a conversation with some Hlaalu councilors, while Nerevar had struck up an animated conversation with Voryn Dagoth after expressing interest in some of his proposals during the meeting.

Seht shifted so that he was facing Ayem with his back to the rest of the room. "Is it just me, or is Neht outgrowing us?" he asked quietly.

"It's not just you, though I don't think he really means to leave us behind," Ayem said, taking care to keep her expression even and unreadable to anyone out of earshot. "In fact, I think it might be time to formalize our makeshift alliance. We can talk about it at dinner. _If_ Neht remembers we have plans."

When Vehk was done with the Hlaalu representatives, ze passed a glance toward Ayem and Seht before floating over to join Nerevar. There was an understanding in the glance that Vehk would have to wedge hirself into his conversation before he got too lost in it.

"Serjo Dagoth, so nice to see you," Vehk greeted Nerevar's conversation partner with a bow as ze found hir way to Nerevar's side and linked arms with him. Ze made easy conversation with the councilor while Ayem and Seht started toward the door, allowing them to catch Nerevar's attention as they passed by. He got the message and bade Voryn good night, promising to continue their conversation at tomorrow's meeting, before he and Vehk followed their friends out.

* * *

The chilled marshmerrow and saltrice dish was a relief after a day of heated arguments in a stuffy, crowded room, and it paired well with the greef made from local comberry. The four of them sat on the cushions on the floor of Almalexia's chambers around a low table, relaxing with their drinks well after they had finished eating.

"It's amazing how people can find so many reasons to disagree even when we're talking about something as universally disliked as the Nords' occupation," Sotha Sil said.

Almalexia nodded with a grim, faraway expression. "The occupation is making everyone nervous, and when the people get nervous, there are shifts in power. Everyone wants to come out on top, so everyone is scheming and everyone is suspicious of everyone else."

"Hlaalu and Dres," Vehk piped up, crossing hir fingers to indicate that the houses were getting close. "They're planning something. I just don't have the details yet."

"There you go," Ayem said. "And I strongly suspect they're not the only ones. We can't afford petty house squabbles at a time like this. We need Resdayn to be united. And if our little team is going to survive, we need to formalize our roles fast. First of all, we need a hortator."

Seht and Neht both looked surprised. Vehk, in contrast, simply said, "You have my vote."

"I'm not talking about myself," she laughed. "I'm already the Queen of Mournhold; my position is strategically favorable, and I plan to leverage that rather than give it up. Plus, the people have for so long known me as their protector against the Nords—someone who speaks up _for_ them, rather than someone who simply rules over them. To change that would be unwise. No, one of you will be the hortator while the rest of us act as your advisors, and to strengthen your claim, you will become Indoril nobility by marrying me."

This time, they were all silent with surprise, watching Ayem to see who she had settled on as her future spouse.

"The hortator will need to be capable of acting as a rallying figure for all the Chimer of Resdayn"—she heard Seht breathe a small sigh of relief, certain that she was not talking about him—"and, to keep House Indoril happy, capable of giving me an heir."

Three pairs of eyes settled on Nerevar.

"Neht, you're the clear choice. And it helps that you're already in bed with Dumac and Kagrenac, which will prove quite useful if we do take Dagoth's advice and ally with the Dwemer."

Neht looked a little confused at the last part. "I haven't slept with Kagrenac."

Ayem hesitated for a moment, caught off guard by the admission, and then laughed. "I meant that metaphorically, but hey, whatever works."

"Really? Dumac?" Vehk asked, face twisted in disgust. "And while we're on the topic, Voryn Dagoth? _Really_?"

"Like you can talk," Neht retorted, trying to sound confident despite blushing. "You seemed _quite_ enamored with Voryn earlier today."

"That was an act, Nehti. An act to wrench you away from him so we could finally eat dinner."

"Before we continue harassing Nerevar over his choice in partners," Ayem interjected, "what do you say, Neht? Marry me and serve the Chimer as hortator?"

Seht cleared his throat before Neht could respond, and the three turned to him expectantly. A glimmer of humor shone in his eyes, hinting at what was to come. "This is hardly what I would call a proper marriage proposal. Do you really want to tell your grandchildren that you simply decided to get married in the middle of a conversation, without any ceremony?"

"Oh, good point, Seht!" Vehk leaned across Ayem to slap a now-laughing Seht on the arm, and ignored Ayem's eyeroll. Ze grabbed the happy couple's hands and pulled them to their feet. "Up, up, up, you two. Do it properly."

Ayem sighed deeply for show, but made no real attempt to hide the fact that she knew they were right. She stood before Nerevar, took a deep breath, put on her Queen face, and bowed low.

"My dear Nerevar Mora, would you grant me the honor of taking on my ancestors as your own and joining the Great House Indoril as my husband, Indoril Nerevar?"

Nerevar clutched his heart in mock surprise. "Why, Ayem, I had no idea you felt this way!"

Ayem let her Queen face fall away in favor of an icy look, though it was betrayed by the subtle curve of her lips.

Nerevar chuckled, but quickly followed it with a more serious expression and a bow of his own. Taking Ayem's hand, he said, "My dear Indoril Almalexia, by your ancestors and mine, it would be my honor."


End file.
